Aerial Honesty
by Skye
Summary: Cornelia takes Elyon out for a break. Cornelia/Elyon


_Notes: Cartoon universe, takes place in early season 2._

**Aerial Honesty**

Elyon had a lot of time to adjust to being royalty, but she didn't know everything that would actually be involved being the queen of Meridian. There was a lot of responsibility here, and a lot of her brother's mess that she needed to clean up. Just sorting out the truth from all the lies she had come to believe was a job in itself.

There was one lie she was more than happy to forget. All the talk about her friends betraying her... She'd always hoped it wasn't true, but who was she to believe? Her own brother, or her friends that hid the truth from her? Elyon wished she'd been smart enough to figure out the right answer for herself long ago.

Interrupted from her contemplations, Elyon was startled to see someone at her window. It was Cornelia, in guardian form, looking even taller than usual. "C-Cornelia?"

"Yep, it's me... I was just in the neighborhood... Well, _a_ neighborhood, and had some free time... I told Will I had to come here."

"It's so good to see you!" Elyon said happily. Why would Cornelia have come here, she wondered. It wasn't that hard to come to a conclusion. "Oh, Caleb must be nearby. Want to see if we can find him?"

"Caleb? What makes you think I'm here to see _him_? I could care less if I see him ever again!"

"Really?" Elyon asked. She felt guilty. Cornelia and Caleb were on bad terms because Caleb had decided to stay in Meridian. Caleb felt it was his duty to protect the queen. Thinking about her elation when she had heard that they were fighting only furthered her guilt. Cornelia and Caleb were both her friends, she thought it was selfish of her to want them to break because of her own feelings. It's not like Cornelia would ever go for her, anyway.

"Totally. He's made his choice about what's important to him," Cornelia said. Elyon felt even worse hearing this. "Anyway, this trip is all about you."

"Me?"

"Yep. I thought you might be feeling lonely, cooped up here in this castle. I figured a visit from me would cheer you up."

Elyon smiled. Cornelia had no idea how much it really did. But still...

"Yeah, ruling this kingdom must be totally overwhelming. Let's go out and take a break," Cornelia said.

"Um- Go? I can't just leave!"

"I won't steal you away from your subjects for too long, don't worry. Let's get moving!" Cornelia said. Before Elyon could say anything else, Cornelia took her in her arms and flew her outside.

Elyon forgot her troubles and responsibilities as she flew high above the clouds with Cornelia. She stared simply at the aesthetics of her kingdom, without thinking of what needed to be done. She floated weightlessly until Cornelia landed in a secluded part of the forest, high up in the trees. "Sometimes you just need to get away," Cornelia said.

Elyon peered down. "Aren't you afraid we'll fall?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Oh, right, the flying."

"Not just that," Cornelia smiled. She wasted no time with showing off her powers to make a secure and secluded nest of branches and vines for her and Elyon. "Now, just relax. I know you've got to be stressed out."

"A little I guess," Elyon said as she relaxed against the branches.

"A little? With all you've been through?"

"There is something that's really been bothering me," Elyon admitted.

"What is it? You can tell me all about it," Cornelia sat down by Elyon, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You knew I was from Meridian, but you didn't ever tell me. Why didn't you tell me? You didn't think I could handle it? You don't think I can handle it now? Is that why you're checking up on me?"

"Wow.." Cornelia turned away. "Didn't know you were that pissed at me."

"It's not that, I just-"

"I'm not 'checking up' on you, I came because I wanted to see you. And I've already told you, maybe, that I wanted to tell you all about how you were the princess, but stupid Will wouldn't let me! Do you have any idea how many times I've kicked myself for listening to her? It's just that everyone else was saying, 'Ooo, she's your leader, you must trust her instincts.' Bull! That's why I came here to see you, even though I knew it was dangerous, it's because I wanted to listen to myself, and I wanted you to know the truth. I never stopped believing in you, even when everyone else did!"

Elyon was silent for a moment as she stared at her friend. "I didn't know all of that," she finally responded.

"Well, now you do," Cornelia took Elyon's hands. "I knew you could handle things then, and I know you can handle it now, princess."

Elyon smiled at Cornelia. "Queen," she corrected.

"Nice, Elyon," Cornelia smiled back. "You're the shining star of this whole entire planet. Keep that confidence up, okay? No matter what anyone else says, you'll be a wonderful, beautiful Queen."

"You really think so? Elyon asked.

"Sure. Hey, you can't do any worse than Phobos, can you?" Cornelia said. "Kidding!" she quickly added.

"Let's not go there now," Elyon said. "Hey, are you sure you're really over Caleb?"

"Of course, you don't need to even ask."

"Good. I just needed to be sure," Elyon said.

"Why? Planning on going out with him yourself? Because, I've got to warn you-"

"No, definitely not. Caleb's just a friend. So I had to make sure you were really free before I tried to win you myself," Elyon leaned over and kissed Cornelia.

For once, Cornelia was speechless. "I- I- I- I didn't know you felt that way," she stuttered after a few moments of silence, then laughed nervously.

"I tried to tell you before. I mean, without actually _telling_ you," Elyon explained.

"I remember now, but I thought you were just joking around then."

"So, you can't really be into me like that? I mean, it's okay. Just tell me, I don't want any false hopes here."

Cornelia then embraced Elyon. "No false hopes," she promised. "But, in reality, it would be tough to have an actual relationship, living in too different worlds and all."

"If we both can do magic," Elyon said, now flying herself above the ground. "Then I'm sure we can work something out,"

Cornelia, not be outdone, flew above the ground, racing the hovering Elyon through the skies.


End file.
